Never Been Thanked Like This
by mandybljd
Summary: Attending a party hosted by Relena, Duo and Heero recieve a thank you for doing something they never thought they would be thanked for, by someone they never expected.


Disclaimer: Don't own them….just another attempt to answer the question-" what if…."

Warning: Post EW, Comforting, some Angst

Pairing: none really.

a/n: I just had to write this….gah. Also it's Duo's POV.

**Never Been Thanked Like This**

Everyone was celebrating. The music was popping, there was food from all corners of the world, and there was many notable people in the crowd. Relena had invited us to this bash of hers, and we just didn't have to heart not to go, if not just to show our face. I was most surprised that Heero even agreed to come, but here we were.

"Looks like quite a turn out." I grinned appreciatively, winking at several good looking broads as they passed, earning a few blushes and giggles.

"Maxwell, do keep in mind to keep it in your pants." Wufei drawled out, pulling at his stiff collar in agitation. If there was anyone who hated monkey suits more that me, it was China Boy Wonder over here.

I gave a look of mock hurt, earning a couple of giggles from Quatre, who I winked at. "Hey, anything for the ladies Wu." Trowa gave a light snort, placing an arm around Quatre and leading the way in. "Yeah, too bad you're already taken."

Wufei laughed at my hung up expression, and I looked over to my silent buddy, who looking at the festivities in disinterest. "Let's just get this over with." He started to walk in, and I just shook my head and followed.

It was the same old kind of party, filled with all old people, and I wondered how Relena ever managed having all these geezers in one place. I was happy to note that there were a few people that looked around our age, guessing they were the grand kids or something.

Dinner got started and soon enough speeches started up, something all five of us cringed at. Many talked about how heroic we were, how thankful they were that we saved them, yadda, yadda, yadda. We had heard it all before, and it pissed me off at how people could think making speeches to honor us would make any of us feel better. They weren't the ones that had to deal with hearing the screams of countless innocents as they died. They weren't the ones that had to deal with the lingering suspicion that we could never really be safe unless we had our houses all load to hell with ammunition, which we all did thank you very much. They also didn't have to deal with the emotional scars of the war afterwards, Heero suffering the worst of it.

By the time the first one was over, we all were ready to make like a tree in leave. I caught Relena's eye and she gave me an apologetic look, her eyes filled with unshed tears. I couldn't find it in me to be bad, seeing as she probably had no idea a bunch of aristocratic bastards would just get up and run their mouth on about things they didn't know shit about. I just gave her a small smile, and turned back to the guys.

We all agreed that we need some air, so using all the stealth we had acquired during the wars, we snuck up to the top balcony that allowed us to watch the party down below. We all said nothing, just shifting about trying to get our crap together. Then Wufei announced he had to leave, had some reports needed filling out before the morning came, and that we'd see him all at work tomorrow. Then Trowa and Quat said their goodbyes too, both needing to catch a shuttle out the day after next, their packing put off until now.

It was just me and Heero left, and I fumbled around for something to say. I glanced up from my place beside him, leaning over the balcony railing at tried to put on a smile. "Ok, buddy?" Heero just shook his head, and continued to stare at the happenings below. I sighed, and was about to suggest we head back to our shared apartment, when the sound of approaching footsteps drew near.

I leaned back and looked beyond Heero, to find a girl who looked abut our age walking over to us. Her hair was a dark brown, waves upon waves cascading down her shoulders. She was a petite thing, clad in a simple navy blue dress, white heels. She had almond eyes, rose colored cheeks, and small apricot lips, which gave a small shy smile, as though asking if she could approach.

I gestured to her that it was ok with one of my rare smiles, and she bowed her head slightly in thanks. Heero tensed as he turned and looked at our visitor. "What can we do you for on a nice night like this ma'am?" She giggled at my greeting, and I found I liked the sound. It wasn't loud and obnoxious as must girl's were, almost like the ringing of bells.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry you had to sit through that speech. My uncle can be quite ignorant when it comes to other's feelings." I shook my head, and Heero just stood there, that ever present glare on his face. I keep telling him that one day it'll freeze like that, but wonder if he was just born that way. The thought almost sends me laughing, as the girl continued. "I don't want to take up most of your time. But I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?" I scratched my head, trying to think back to war time to see if I could remember ever doing something for this girl. "For killing my brother." She gave us a sincere smile, and I just blinked. Ok, WHAT?! Was this girl outta her mind?

"For killing your….brother?" I asked weakly, wondering if this was some kind of sick joke. She nodded before laughing that quite cute laugh of hers. "I know it's a little odd to thank someone for-"

"A little?" I raised an eyebrow and she laughed some more. "But if you hadn't killed him, many others would have died because he would have foolishly led his troops into battle. He was just starting out as a general for the Alliance, you see."

I nodded, but still felt somewhat in awe at this girl's mind set and understanding . "Well that's all. Thank you for listening." She moved closer, and before I knew it she tip toed and gave us both a peck on the lips, before turning and walking away. I turned, surprised at the confused look in Heero's eye, before it softened, and he broke into a small smile. He turned to look at me and I shrugged, gesturing my arm out.

"If I were you, I'd run after her man. Hard to find a girl like that." With a determined look, he turned and ran after the girl, catching up with her before she had a chance to walk back down the steps to the party. I laughed a bit, before turning away to give the kids their privacy, my eyes looking around at the party below. Wondering just what happened, I let out a chuckle, bringing a couple of fingers to my lips. Never been thanked like this that's for sure, I thought, knowing that once Hilde found out she was going to kill me. For once, I didn't mind.


End file.
